Check Yes Juliet
by Kitkat052692
Summary: No one wants Clare to take KC back.So when they begin dating again and not telling a soul, its starts off exciting will the constant lying and sneaking around,cause the already shaky relationship more problems?Can KC convince everyone that he loves Clare?
1. Chapter 1

Check Yes Juliet

No one wants Clare to take KC back. So when they begin dating again and not telling a soul, its starts off exciting. But will the constant lying and sneaking around, cause the already shaky relationship more problems? Can KC convince everyone he has change and deserves someone like Clare?

Clare walked over to her best friend's house the last night of summer vacation. Alli had gone to visit her grandparents in India over the summer and just got back. Clare was excited. She missed Alli. She knocked on the door. Alli's older brother answered

"Hey Sav, is Alli up for visitor's?" Clare said

"Yeah, one sec." he said turning up to the stairs "Alli, Clare's here."

"Clare!" Alli said running down the stairs. She hugged her. "Man I missed you." She said

"I missed you to."

"So what did you do all summer?" Alli asked as Clare and she walked up to Alli's room.

"Um this and that. Nothing that exciting." Clare said "What about you?"

"India was so much fun." Then she went on and on about all the things she did with her cousins and stuff. Then she ran down the stairs when her mom called. Just the Clare's phone went off. It was a text.

**Hey, want to meet at my place?**

** Sure. See you soon. **

Alli said "Look Clare I have got so much laundry to do. I will talk to you tomorrow. And you can tell me all about your summer

"Yeah looking forward to it." Clare said and she left with in minutes she arrived at a familiar group home. A tall handsome boy opened the door. And he kissed her

"Hi Clare." He said and kissed her again

"Hi KC." Clare said. They went out to the back yard. The sat on some lawn furniture and were kissing.

"I'm sorry KC, we have to sneak." She said in between kisses

"It's ok. Sneaking around is kinda hot." He said "I just want to be able to do kiss in front other people."

He said

"I know its just everyone will think I have lost it if I take you back" she said

"Oh I didn't know I was such a bad guy." He said

"Your not, but the whole thing with Jenna.." she said

"I know but I've change."

"I know, I know." She says kissing him slowly "We will just have to ease everyone into it. "

"Ok. I love you and if this is what you want then fine." He said

"Ok I have to go." She said "Love you." He kissed her again. And she left

**Next part up soon. How did KC and Clare besome friends again? And what happens when people tstart to find out? **


	2. Chapter 2

Clare lay on her bed, thinking about KC, and how they started dating again. She remember that Wednesday when she ran into KC at the Dot. They were the only ones who stayed in town for summer. She was eating lunch when KC came in.

"_Hey Clare." KC said in his ever so kind voice. Any other time, the way he said her name would have melted her, not now._

"_Hi KC. What do want?" she said _

"_To talk. I miss hanging out." he said Clare missed him too._

"_Well you should have thought your whole plan over." she said picking up her stuff and heading out. KC followed her _

"_Ok don't talk to me. Its juts don't you think its funny that we are only ones home this summer?" he said "Like fate or something?" he said _

"_I know that I wouldn't be here alone if Alli hadn't gone to India." she said "And I don't care that we are only ones home. I gotta go." she said. KC said as he stood in front of her. _

"_Look Clare, I understand how angry you are at me. I hurt you. I was stupid." he said "I do miss you." he said "I have changed . I have." he said _

"_Understand why I don't believe you KC." she said _

"_Fine let me show you." he said _

And he did. He was more open with her about things. He even told her about the coach. He told her about his parents. She loved him more now than she did when they were dating the first time. He even took he to meet the guys from his group home. She liked them. They were like KC, just angry guys looking for acceptance. It gave Clare more of a incite into who KC was now. She loved him truly now. And he loved her. She knew it. She went on her computer. She instantly saw two IM's

**Bballboy15: Hey Clare,**

**I miss you!**

**Theatregeek527: KC I left your group home literally 10 minutes ago.**

**Bballboy15: it's been a long 10 minutes.**

**Theatregeek527: You are such a dork. **

**Bballboy15: but a lovable one**

**Theatregeek527: that is debatable… lol just kidding.**

**Bballboy15: ouch! Pretty and feisty.. that's a dangerous combo.**

**Theatregeek527: get used to it buddy! You aren't getting rid of me that easily.**

**Bballboy15: I hope not.. You know Sam was just asking me when you were gonna get smart enough to leave me…**

**Theatregeek527: Oh Yeah what did you say?**

**Bballboy15: I said I hope never….. Seriously Clare, if you left me, I don't know what I would do.**

**Theatregeek527: Don't worry K, I'm not going anywhere…**

**Bballboy15: Ok. Hey wanna meet during the assembly in the basement? **

**Theatregeek527: Sure sounds bad.. I'm in**

**Bballboy15: I love you Clare**

**Theatregeek527: You said that also 15 minutes ago**

**Bballboy15: but I don't mean it any less… bye **

**Theatregeek527: Bye KC. I love you too.**

KC signed off and sighed. Yup Clare took him back. But he hated hiding their relationship….he wanted everyone to know he was dating the most amazing girl in the world. But no such luck. He fell asleep hoping he wasn't dreaming again that he and Clare were together again

**KC and Clare start school……but how long can they keep this relationship private? What happens when Clare confides in the least likely person… Jenna? How will Alli take it? And what happens when the new boy wants to take a wake at Clare? How ill KC take it? **


	3. Chapter 3

Clare jumped out of bed before her alarm went off. She couldn't believe that 10th grade was finally here. She showered and got dressed and ran downstairs. She ate so fast, she barley tasted her food. She said goodbye to her parents and she walked to school. She went right to get her new schedule, when she heard a booming

"Clare." Alli said

"Hey, how was doing laundry?" Clare asked as they headed to their lockers.

"Oh so much fun." Alli said laughing. The both ran into KC. Clare felt her heart flutter.

"Hi Clare, Alli." KC said Clare smiled. KC could feel those familiar butterflies.

"Hi KC, how was your summer." She said

"Good, played basketball." He said trying to play it off.

"Good." She said

"Well as much fun as this is, I wanna get to my locker. Bye KC." She rolled her eyes and Clare winked at KC. It made KC smile. "Clare that took major guts. Congrats." Alli said

"Yeah." She added silently, it took guts not to run into his arms and start making out.

"Can you believe that he just said hi, like nothing happened?" Alli said "What and ass."

"But would it be the worst thing in the world, you know KC and I being friends again?" Clare asked as nonchalant as possible

"Um yes."  
"Why?"

"Clare do you really want to relive last year? You know KC leaving for another girl?" Alli pointed out

"Ok first, KC and I would just be friends, not dating."  
"Come on Clare, you forget I know you. There is no way you could just be friends."

"Why?" Clare asked

"Because the moments you two ere alone, you would remember why you liked him the first place and then you go running back into his arms" Clare silently smiled. That is what happened.

"But what if he has changed? People do change." Clare pointed out

"Oh KC's changed and I am Edward Cullen." Alli rolled her eyes again. "Come were gonna be late for homeroom." Alli said dragging Clare to their homeroom. As they entered, Alli noticed an extremely cute boy. He looked up at just started….at Clare. Alli got excited. A cute new boy to keep Clare busy and away form KC. Clare of course didn't even notice. She signed onto the computer and immediately went onto email chat. KC was on. She smiled at him. He was a few rows over. He smiled back at her

Bballboy15: hey gorgeous, how are you?

Theatregeek527: fine. Sorry about Alli. She just won't let something's go.

Bballboy15: As long as you don't hate me I'm fine.

Theatregeek527: Lol I can't believe me KC, I tried.

Bballboy15: Well at least you stopped trying lol

Bballboy15: 10 minutes… can't wait.

Theatregeek527: Me either.

Mr. Simpson stood up in front of everyone.

"OK class before we got to the assembly I wanna introduce a new student Max Jones." Max stood up and Alli said

"Hello hottie Max." Clare looked at the new boy. He was cute. But Clare went back to her computer screen

"KC, why don't you show Max around after class." Simpson suggested

"Ok Fine." Then KC typed

Bballboy15: ok 15 minutes

Theatregeek527:Well Mr. Guthrie I guess I will have to wait.

Bballboy15: lol

"What are you doing?" Alli said Clare exited out of the email quickly.

"Nothing."  
"Emailing a boy?"  
"No!" Clare said

"Good cause I think that Max may like you." Alli said

"What makes you think that?"

"He hasn't stopped staring at you since we arrived in the room." Alli said

"Please, he is probably looking at you." She said

"Yeah ok Clare." Alli rolled her eyes. Clare looked at Max. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples. He was cute… very cute. Clare noticed. He smiled at her and Clare couldn't help but smile back. This interaction wasn't lost on Alli or KC. As the bell rang Alli dragged Clare over to Max.

"Hey Max, welcome to Degrassi. I'm Alli and this my bestie Clare."

"Hello Clare." He said "Nice to meet you." Clare smiled

"Yeah you too." Clare left with Alli. KC approached Max.

"Ready?" KC was not looking forward to showing him around. KC wanted to go with Clare. Once he showed him the lockers he said

"Any questions?"  
"Yeah... is Clare single?"

''What? How would I know? I hardly talk to her." KC said

"Well she is pretty. I may even ask her out." Max said

"I don't think she would say yes." KC said smiling to himself adding cause she is going out with me...

"Well a guy can try right?" Max said and laughed. KC laughed too.

"Look I have to go to the uh bathroom." KC said "Meet you in there." he said smiling. He went into the basement he looked around

"Looking for someone?" Clare said

"My girlfriend." He said "We better do this quick before she finds out." Clare laughed and kissed him. he kissed her long and slow. Clare was leaning against a wall and KC leaned in to kiss her more.

"So, how was it showing Max around?" Clare asked KC looked at her

"Why do you want to know?" He said

"Just curious." She said kissing him again.

"Yeah well I saw the way you looked at him, and the way he looked at you." KC said kinda getting grumpy

"Yeah? And? " she said

"I think that he may ask you out." KC said

"Why would I go out with him when I have a sweet" she said kissing him "Kind." Kissing him once again "Totally cute, amazing boyfriend." She said putting her arms around his waist

"What? You're cheating on me? Who is it?" KC said laughing. Clare hit her boyfriend. He laughed again. "Oh it's me." He cupped her face and kissed her repeatedly. Over and over. He just kept kissing her. Then they heard a noise. The rushed behind a long shelf. It was just the janitor. They waited until he left.

"Ok K, we got to get out of here." She said

"Just one more kiss." He said

"No cause it's never just 'one more kiss' with you." She said jokingly

"Well is it my fault that I love kissing you?" KC said kissing her again. They both walked out. They hugged and kissed once more. Clare was too giddy.

"Well, well, well." It was Jenna

"Jenna, its not what you think." Clare said

"Oh I know what this is. No one wants you and KC together, and you too are trying to do a whole forbidden love, Romeo and Juliet thing." Jenna said

"Ok it's exactly what you think." Clare said "But please don't tell anyone." Clare said

"I won't. Promise." Jenna said "As long as were cool again." Jenna said  
"Were cool." Clare said smiling. She got her old boyfriend back and an old friend back

"Let us get to the assembly, Clare bear." Jenna said. And Clare walked in front of her, and smiled. She was in. this time she would get the one she wanted and would not give up. No matter who got hurt. Clare and Jenna walked into the assembly, and Alli's face dropped

"Ok first you come late and now your showing up with Jenna, the bicth who stole your boyfriend?" Alli said

"People do change Alli… you should try it." Clare said and Alli looked down wounded

**Who is Jenna really after? Clare is running out of excuses not to go out with Max. What happens when she does but ends up having more fun the she thought? What will this mean for KC and Clare?**


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks later

_I love this _Clare thought. Every time she had to sneak to see KC made her love him even more. Then there were times when she and he would just sit in the a secluded part of the park and just talk. Those were the best moments of all. Just them, no one else no drama no one to tell her that she would be better off without him.

KC couldn't help but feel excitement whenever he would see Clare, his Clare running to find him. The more they had to sneak the more exciting it became for them.

Jenna hated how Clare would go on, on about KC and stuff she had to do to see him. Jenna was often her cover when she had to tell a lie to go see him. She knew this was part of the territory of being the only person who knew about them but still, why did jealousy have too hurt so badly?

Jenna and Clare were walking to class when Max came over to them

"Hey Clare, Jenna." He said looking at Clare only. Again jealousy burned through Jenna.

"Hi Max." Clare said

"I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Max said and he got that familiar look in his eyes. The same look he has had for the last 2 weeks whenever he had to "ask" her something.

"Look Max I'm busy tonight." she said

"Clare, your busy every night I ask you out."

"That's not true." Clare said

"Oh so you just don't like me?" Max said

"No I do." she said realizing that was a mistake. "It's just I don't go out with guys I hardly know. Sorry." she said that was a safe answer she thought.

"Well how will you get to know me if you wont go out with me?" he challenged smiling his cute dimple filled smile.

"I just cant." she said. Jenna was happy

"Well Clare bear, that was harsh." she said laughing

"I cant go out with him, while I'm dating KC." she said

"I know its just thought it was funny," they sat down in English. Alli came storming in

"Did you just turn down Max again?" Alli said

"Yes."

"Why? He is so cute, and funny and totally awesome." Alli listed

"Then you date him." Clare said "He just isn't my type."

"Ok Clare look, just go out with him once, and if you like him, great, if not than you can know for sure." Alli said eagerly. Clare looked at her best friend if she didn't agree to this Alli would keep pestering her.

"Fine Alli, I will go out to dinner with him. Ok?"

"Great I'll tell him." Clare felt guilty. Poor KC, how was she ever gonna explain this one?

………………………………............................................................................................... KC was waiting for Clare this time in the music room. She came running in.

"So sorry." she said out of breathe

"Your late Ms. Edwards." he said smiling. She kissed him "Ok I guess I can let this one slide." he held her tenderly

"Look KC, I have to be honest here." "Ok, about what?" he said

"I have a date tonight." she said looking guilty.

"What?" he said

"Max kept asking me out, and of course I kept saying no. But now Alli is getting involved so I said I would go out with him once. That way I can say I don't like him and she can get off my back." she said

"I know how you can get her off your back for good." he said

"KC you know we cant tell her. Every time I mention your name she goes on a 20 minute rant about how you hurt me and how you will do it again." she said

"I thought you were just gonna tell her." he said

"I will, but not yet." she looked guilty. KC felt torn. He hated hiding this relationship, but Clare's guilty was too cute to resist.

"Fine," KC said "but just one date?"

"Of course." she kissed him. "I love you KC, don't forget that."

"I try not to." he admitted. She smiled and KC couldn't help but to smile back. They kept one kissing, only stopping momentarily to catch their breath. Clare had to leave to get ready for her date with Max, and KC walked home.

* * *

Max was right on time to pick up Clare. He came in to meet her parents. They seemed to like him right away. They all engaged in conversation that KC would find boring. He got along with her parents easier than KC ever had. They even extended her curfew by a whole hour. When they went to a fancy French restaurant and he order everything in French. ( how impressive) and he was so nice to the waiter. Clare and Max spent most of the date laughing. This is was so perfect, Clare thought . Max walked Clare to her door and kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight. Part of Clare wanted him to kiss her on the lips. _Stop it Clare, you love KC not Max remember. _On part of her brain said _But he seems so perfect_. Another pointed out _and he is so cute But KC knows you better and loves you too. But people think we will be better off together. _she ran up the stairs and dialed.

"Hey Clare bear." Jenna said

"I am a horrible girlfriend"

"Oh no, what did you do?" Jenna asked

"I had fun on my date. I mean Max picked me up on time, he was nice to my parents, he was nice to the waiters.. He just did everything perfect." Clare sighed "He was perfect." Clare said "Everyone thinks that Max and I would be a good couple. And after tonight, I am not so sure I disagree with them"

"Well I don't." Jenna said

"Do I really have feelings for Max? or do I only like the fact that everyone is oko with Max and they hate KC? God Jenna what am I gonna do?" Clare said. Jenna wanted to say dump them both, but she knew that want realistic.

"Do whatever you feel is right." Jenna said

"Thanks Jenna, you're a good friend Jenna." Jenna smiled. Yeah a friend, that is all she ever really was.

**KC and Clare attempt a romantic night that backfires, and everyone finds out about them. Who is behind this? And what happens when Jenna secret crush is revealed to the wrong person? Will KC and Clare survive this? **


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks later.

Clare sat on her bed thinking about KC and Max, and her mixed feelings. There was no denying that she liked Max now. He was perfect. He was charming, he was more like her than she care to admit it. She had never seen her parents be so happy she had a guy friend than they did with Max. They never really liked KC. They were ok with them being friends, but when they started to date, her mother and father had no problem making their opinion known. Alli, the friend who knew he better than anyone even thought Max would be better for her than KC. She wasn't sure who she liked better. She sighed. Clare knew that she shouldn't have yes to Max, when he asked to take her the dance. Clare knew that she had to stop thinking about Max, she had waited for KC so long, but what if…. Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on her window. She got up and walked over. It was KC, on her balcony.  
"Oh Rapunzel, Rapunzel, wont you come out?" he said she smiled  
"Once again. You are a huge dork." she said as she walked out the balcony.  
"Once again, I know." he said and kissed her. "Come with me." he said  
"K, my parents are asleep." she said "And you could get into trouble?" she pointed out  
"They wont notice your gone. And no I won't. Trust me. Anyway its called taking a risk." he said  
"I don't know K," Clare said  
"Come on Clare, take a risk, for once." he said smiling his devilish smile that always made Clare go weak... Clare couldn't deny the tempting offer.  
"Ok, lets go." she said texted a familiar number.

KC blind folded Clare and took her to a secret part of the ravine. He took off the blind fold. Clare noticed a blanket and a picnic basket.  
"So you knew I was coming?" Clare said.  
"I was hoping." he said opening the basket. He pulled out ice cream  
"Birthday cake? My favorite." Clare exclaimed  
"I know." he said after the enjoyed the ice cream. KC lied down and Clare lie next to him. He put his arm around her. She leaned into him.  
"I love this." she said  
"What me? The night? The stars?" he said  
"Everything. I love these times, when it's just us. No friends or parents to come between us." she looked up at him. "These are the moments I live for." she said kissing him slowly.  
"You know, there is a dance coming up." he said "Maybe I can ask you as a friend." he said Clare looked sad  
"I already said I would go with Max. He asked and I knew if I didn't say yes Alli would make such a huge deal." KC looked even sadder.  
"So that's it?" he said "I'm just suppose to watch the girl I'm in love with another guy?"  
"I don't know. But lets not think about that ok?" she said  
"Fine Ms. Edwards, if you can't be my date that night, will you at least dance with me?'  
"When?"  
"Right here, right now." he said. No hesitation in his voice.  
"There is no music." Clare pointed out

"Clare we will make our own music." He said and she laughed

"Ok every corny guy in the history of the world has used that line."

"Yes, cause it works." He pointed out as she stood up. He pulled her in close and she leaned her head into his chest. And all the confused thoughts seem to melt in Clare. All that seem to matter was KC and how he was holding her.

* * *

Someone was watching them. Not that Clare or KC could care, but someone was watching them. Jealousy burned through their veins. They hated them. They felt like that should be them. A smile spread over the mysterious face. And a phone was brought out.

"Hello Mrs. Edwards, I was wondering if you knew where your daughter was."

* * *

20 minutes had gone by and KC was so happy. So he wasn't holding Clare at a dance in front of everyone. But this was too good not to be happy. He leaned down and was about to kiss her when.

"Clare?!?!" they looked up. It was Clare's parents and KC's probation officer.

"Mom its not what it looks like." Clare said

"Did I not forbid you to see him?" her mother screamed

"Yes." Clare looked down

"Then how could you disobey me?"

"I don't know." She said

"Come on we are leaving." Her mother said. Clare looked back at KC. She looked so scared and torn. KC just wanted to grab her and run away from all of this.

"Come KC, lets go." His probation officer said. They drove to his group home, and KC knew what was about to happen. He was gonna get into trouble and probably get sent to juvie. But his officer just looked at him. "Ok KC, you know I have to tell Todd about this." He started to say

"Whatever, I don't care. It was worth it." He said adding to himself. She was worth it.

"You will have 100 hours of community service." He said. KC stared at him stunned.

"What?"

"It's either that or juvie? Your choice." KC smiled.

"Thank you. So much." KC climbed out of the car. He looked at his phone. It was a text from Clare

**Meet me in the music room before school.**

** Ok,**

KC knew that this couldn't be good.

* * *

KC saw Clare sitting in the music room first thing that morning. Upon seeing him she ran over to him and threw her arms around him and cried. He held her and let her just cry.

"Clare is everything ok?" he asked once she calmed down

"No. my parents know, ok. And now I can't see you ever again." She said "I knew this wouldn't work." She said

"Come on Clare, they weren't happy when we dated last year, but the came to be ok with it."

"Yeah, but now they want me to be with someone like Max." she said

"Well it's not like you like him too, right?" KC said Clare looked down "Right?"

"I don't know. Ok he is cute and nice and my friends and parents love him." She said

"And now so do you." He said. He walked away.

"KC don't be mad ok." She pleaded

"How can I not? He said throwing the books he was holding on the ground. "What I don't get is how would your parents know where to find us."

"I don't know. I told Jenna that I was going out, but I don't know how they would find out." A little light went off in KC's head.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. But I think that we shouldn't see each other, any more." She said KC knew he had been defeated so he turned to leave only to look back

"Clare just tell me one thing." He began and she looked up with watery eyes. He could tell this was hard for her also. "Do you believe that love conquers all?" he said

"I don't know K." she said and she began to cry this time. KC left to find the mysterious figure

* * *

Jenna was putting away pom poms, when KC came storming in

"Tell me why, just tell me why? Why would you want to ruin Clare and mine's life?" KC said

"I just wanted Clare to know that you aren't the one for her."

"Why are you doing this?" he looked at her "It's not because you wanna get back together with me?" he said

"God no." she said "It's just neither you or Max are good enough for Clare." She said

"What its almost seems like your in love with her." KC looked at Jenna as she looked down. KC's face dropped to the floor. "Oh my god. You are in love with her!"

**Is Jenna in love with Clare? What is gonna happen at the dance? Will KC be able to get Clare to see he loves her? Can he prove to everyone else he loves her?**


	6. Chapter 6

"You do love her" KC said. Jenna looked up

"So what if I do?" Jenna screamed "She will never want to be with me as long as.." but KC cut her off

"As long as what? She was with me?"

"Yes." Jenna said

"Jenna, it doesn't matter if I'm her 2nd 10th or 1000th choice, I still have a better shot." KC said

"I know, ok I know." Jenna said crying

"Look, if you really love her, you must realize that someone is better for her." KC said

"Oh its so easy for you. She loves you." Jenna wailed

"I do. She broke up with me. She is going to be with Max. So you see, I have to realize it too. I love her and now I can never have her also" Jenna knew that he meant it because for the first time since she had known him,. He was really crying. Jenna went home early.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Clare did not talk to anyone the rest of the week. Alli went to Clare's house. Clare's mother led her up to Clare's room.

"What do you want?" Clare asked

"To talk."

"You already got what you want. I'm not with KC anymore. Congrats."

"I just wanted you to be happy." Alli said "You are my best friend." "I was happy with KC. I love him." Clare said

"Clare are you dumb? He left you for another girl last year." Alli pointed "Remember?"

"How can I ever forget? You remind me everyday!" Clare said "If you would have just seen us together again, you would have realized. KC is different. He is more opened with me, he tells me what I need to hear, not always want to hear. He loved me, and I loved him."

"I'm sorry Clare, your right, I should have given you guys another chance." Alli walked over to her friend and hugged her.

"Thanks Alli." she returned the hug.

"So are you and KC gonna work it out?" Alli said

"No. I am going out with Max. everyone thinks that we will be a better couple so I am going give it a chance." Clare said

"Sure?" Alli asked

"Yes."

,……………………………...................................................................................................

Dance Night

Can one person feel so out of place? KC asked himself as he watched Clare laughing with him. Max. the guy everyone thought she should be with. He couldn't bear it any longer. He left.

Max was a fun date. Clare told her self. She tried to enjoy herself. She really did. But something was missing. A boy with the initials K and C. then a slow song came on.

"Can I have this dance?" he said

"Sure." Clare said. She tried to imagine that Max was KC. She pictured KC sitting with her, walking with her, talking with her, laughing with her. She thought of how delicate KC held her hand and how kind his touch always felt so right so kind. The way he kissed her. Clare couldn't do it anymore.

"I have to go. Sorry." she ran out. she was trying to break for it. Then she heard

"Not having fun?" it was KC

"No. I wanted to be here with you." Clare said KC smiled

"So here we are. Another year another dance. Alone in a dark room" he said

"Both too suborned to admit what we did wrong and fix it." she said

"But both wanting so badly to make it right." he said

"What happens now?" Clare asked

"This is where I ask you do dance." KC said

"And I say yes." Clare leaned into KC. They danced through the song

"Clare, I want to make this work." KC admit it

"I know. But its too complicated." she said "With everyone mostly against us.. We were stupid to think that this would work." Clare said "I have to go." KC went back into the dance. Dave and Alli came over

"What up man?"

"Clare and I are really over." he said

"Whoa. Your giving up?" Dave said

"Yeah"

"KC last year when Clare just wanted to be friends, did you give up?" Alli said

"No" KC said

"And when everyone wanted to keep you too apart, did you give up?" Dave said KC smiled

"No."

"I think that you know what to do," Dave said KC smiled

"Your right."

………………………………................................................................................................

KC walked up to Clare's house the next morning and knocked

"KC?" Clare said "what do you want?"

"To talk to your parents." KC said

"Clare who is at the door?" it was her mother and upon seeing KC she was not happy.

"I need to speak to you." KC said

………………………………................................................................................................ KC looked at Clare's parents

"Look Mr. and Mrs. Edwards I want you to know that I love your daughter." he began "I know I have done things that I am not proud of. I left your daughter and that was stupid." he looked at Clare "But you taught Clare how to forgive, and she gave me that. She showed me the KC I want to be." KC said "a KC I didn't even know exist." Clare was tearing up. "I will never stop fight for her." he said "But I will also respect you. I know you don't want me to date her." KC looked at her "I will wait until we can be together." he said leaving

"Mom." Clare looked at her mother "KC had the guts to come over here to talk to you."

"The go,." her mother said Clare exclaimed and ran out of her house

KC?" she said "KC?" she saw him. He truned around and she rant into his arms and he twirled her around

"I love you Clare." KC said

"I love you KC" she kissed him. Nothing would come between then again. Kc would make sure of that. He loved her and she loved him. In this crazy world that was all you could be sure of


End file.
